Amor Pokespe
by SaRashi
Summary: AU. Yellow es una estudiante que en su primer día de clases conoce a una persona que cambiara su vida para siempre. Pero lo que no sabe es que este chico frío comparte algo con ella que olvido a causa de un acontecimiento en su infancia. SpecialShipping entre otros.
1. Prologo

**Hola vengo con una nueva historia espero que les guste. Esta no será tan larga.**

**La historia girara en torno de Red y Yellow siendo la narradora la última. También incluiré otras parejas. **

**Espero que les guste :3**

**Nota: Aquí los holders serán estudiantes de preparatoria/colegio/secundaria (aquí existen muchos términos) y no existen los pokemon aunque algunas mascotas tienen los apodos. La Personalidad de Red será en un principio como el de los juegos: frio y sin hablar, de a poco será como en el manga.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo **

* * *

**-Amor Pokespe–**

**Prologo  
**

Finalmente llegó el 14 de febrero estaba nerviosa y como no si quiero entregarles estos chocolates a Red el chico del que me gusta desde comienzo de clase. Pero siempre por tímida no la hablaba. Ahora me encuentro sola esperando a que él llegue ya que lo cite decidí caminar un poco para quitarme estos nervios y me dirijo al patio trasero de la escuela _grave error. _Lo veo parado ahí y cuando me disponía a llamarlo todo el mundo se va abajo.

-Red tú me gustas – dijo Misty otra chica que le gustaba Red y lo besa

No escuche la respuesta me aleje corriendo de ellos lo más que pude tirando los chocolates en el proceso llorando. Todo está perdido

* * *

___Un mes antes_

Me desperté lentamente gracias a mi pequeña alarma en forma de una rata amarilla y la apague por el molesto ruido. Luego mire la hora y abrí los ojos de par en par.

-¡Se me va a hacer tarde!-

Rápidamente busque mi uniforme que se encontraba al lado de mi cama me puse la falda azul, luego la camisa blanca con la corbata celeste y finalmente la chaqueta negra. Pase un cepillo por mis cabellos para atarlo en una coleta corrí al baño cepillándome los dientes. Baje corriendo por las escaleras busque mi bolso y salí sin despedirme de nadie y sin desayunar.

Corrí un poco ya que la escuela queda un poco lejos y debía tomar el bus en una determinada hora. Por fortuna lo alcance y suspire aliviada. No quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases. Luego de un corto viaje me baje empezando a caminar algunas cuadras para llegar a mi destino y es cuando algo me abraza por detrás casi dejándome sin aire.

-¡Yay hola Yellow llegas temprano! – me habla la persona atrás de mí y la reconozco enseguida se trataba de mi mejor amiga.

- Hola Blue no puedo respirar – suplique tratando de zafarme de ese abrazo de oso.

- Perdón jijiji. Nuevamente empieza las clases espero que me toque la misma clase que tu –

- Yo igual –

Y las dos juntas nos dirigimos a la escuela para buscar en el mural la lista de qué clase nos tocaría. Busque por todas partes mi nombre hasta que la encontré.

-Me toca la clase 3-1 ¿Ya encontraste la tuya? -

- ¡Misma clase! – dijo Blue emocionada sonreí ante el gesto.

- También están Cris, Sapphire y Platinum – mientras leía la lista y vi que mis otras amigas estaban en la misma clase.

-Espero que veamos a chicos guapos – Sin duda Blue le interesaba mas eso.

-Y que los profesores sean agradables y no dejen mucha tarea –

- ¿Yellow?-

-Si Blue-

-¡Olvide la tarea!- Blue cambio su semblante feliz a uno muy preocupado.

-No te preocupes seguro te lo perdonaran – trate de reconfortarla.

-Lo que digas –

Entramos al salón de clases y buscamos un lugar para sentarnos. Los lugares eran de a dos, me senté en el tercero de la izquierda que miraba hacia el patio de la escuela, Blue se sentó atrás mío. Luego un grupo de tres chicas entraron al que reconocimos Blue y Yo de inmediato.

-¡Cris, Sapphire, Platinum! – grito Blue corriendo a su encuentro abrazándolas. Sin duda le gustaba ser afectuosa.

-Blue que bueno verte – hablo Cris ella era una de la más listas en el año pasado y seguro que este año igual.

- Pensé que no estaríamos en la misma clase – escuche a Sapphire no era buena como Cris pero en lo que refería a química y biología nadie le gana.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte Blue-san – Platinum era la más cortes de todas. Podía memorizar cualquier cosa solo con leerlo una vez algo así como un superdotado.

Me acerque a saludar luego de que saludaran a Blue siendo abrazada por todas. Me encantaba tener amigas así. Cada una se sentó en diferentes lugares. Cris en frente, Sapphire al fondo y Platinum en el medio de la sala. Era las 7:55 y las clases empezarían dentro de 5 minutos, aproveche un poco para hablar hasta que escuche el timbre de la escuela. Las clases empezaron.

-Buenos día estudiantes soy la Profesora Petra y llevare química con ustedes espero llevarnos bien- La profesora tenía el color de cabello negro sostenida con un lazo rosa y vestía con un conjunto de azul. –Bueno ahora empezaremos con… - en eso escuchamos que la puerta se abre de un portazo todos giramos al causante y vimos a dos personas.

-Disculpen la tardanza llegamos tarde – hablo un sujeto de pelos negros.

-Perdón por entrar de esa manera – continúo el de pelo Cataño claro.

- Oh bienvenidos por esta vez lo dejare pasar. Ahora entren y busquen asientos-

Yo miraba como el de cabello negros se sentaba a mi lado pero no dijo ni una palabra y se mantenía serio el otro se sentó al lado de Blue.

Las clases pasaron normalmente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Recordé que no traje nada así que me dirigí a la cafetería para buscar algo que comer. Compre unos Sándwiches de jamón. Buscaba un lugar donde almorzar hasta que vi un árbol grande donde daba buena sombra me senté a comer tranquila. Era raro que Blue no viniera conmigo seguro estará planeando algo. Termine mi almuerzo levantándome limpiando mi falda cuando me dispuse a regresar vi al chico que llego hoy tarde a clases que me miraba desde lo lejos esto me incomodo pero debía superar mi timidez y me acerque a hablarle.

-Hola ¿Estas solo? – pregunte

- Si –

- ¿Y tu amigo? –

- No lo sé – al parecer era de pocas palabras.

- Me llamo Yellow ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –

- Red…-

-Ya veo nos vemos luego – Salí de ahí luego de mi pequeña platica así que su nombre es Red.

Llegue a clases casi automáticamente de que tocara el timbre, ahora teníamos matemáticas con el profesor Giovanni, hablaba corta y directamente causando un poco de miedo a los estudiantes.

Finalmente terminaron las clases luego de algunas otras materias recogí mis cosas y me dispuse a salir hasta que Blue me llamo.

-Yellow iremos al centro comercial ¿Quieres venir? – me ofreció esperando mi respuesta junto a Cris Sapp y Platinum. No tenía ganas y negué con la cabeza –Ya veo nos vemos mañana – dijo saliendo de la sala.

Camine tranquilamente hasta la parada cuando llegue paso el bus que me llevaba a mi casa mala suerte supongo espere un rato hasta que llego otro. Llegue a mi casa a las 6:00 de la tarde y cuando iba a entrar note que se había mudado una familia. Curiosa fui a investigar pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver quiénes eran los nuevos vecinos.

-Eres de la escuela estas en mi clase –

Frente mío estaba Red guardando unas cajas. No sabía que había nuevos vecinos

-Hola veo que te acuerdas de mí – dijo un poco avergonzada sin saber la razón.

Definitivamente a partir de este momento mi vida cambio para siempre

* * *

**Hola es un poco corto el capítulo sería algo así como un prólogo espero que les guste :3**


	2. Comienzo a Clases

**Hola gracias a los que dejan un review *^* los aprecio :') y los que pasan a leer igualmente x3**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste =3  
**

* * *

***-El Comienzo a Clases-***

Nos mirábamos fijamente esperando que algo pase el silencio era incomodo pero no podía moverme era raro normalmente soy buena escapando o corriendo por culpa de Blue.

-Emm nos vemos luego – dijo y sin esperar respuesta y entre a mi casa. Rápidamente mi gata se acercó a mi llegada –Hola Kitty ¿Preparamos algo para comer? – Maulló al instante –Lo tomare como un sí –

Rápidamente me cambie de ropa vistiéndome informalmente unos jeans con una camisa. Fui a mi cuarto a dejar mi uniforme para luego bajar a la cocina no tenía nada creo que olvide hacer unas compras. Tome mi billetera disponiéndome a salir por la puerta la cerré con llave y fui a una tienda que queda a dos cuadras de casa.

Busque todo lo necesario para tres días para no venir de nuevo. Cuando iba a la sección de verduras choque fuertemente con alguien y antes de caerme fui sostenida de mi mano.

-¡Lo siento no veía por donde iba! – me disculpe fuertemente no sabía en donde estaba mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes – escuche a la otra persona y luego vi quien era –Oh eres Yellow –

-¿Red? – demasiada coincidencia por un día pensé era como una conexión invisible – Perdón por chocar – me disculpe por segunda vez.

-No hace falta que te disculpes tantas veces – empezó a sonreír se veía tan bien así me pregunto porque no lo hace seguido ¡Pero qué dices si apenas lo conoces y es un día Yellow! ¡Un día! -¿De compras? – pregunto sacándome de mi lucha interna.

-Si no tenía nada para cenar – dije riéndome un poco. – ¿Y tú?-

- Vengo a comprar algunas cosas – dijo simplemente – Es raro que me tope contigo –

-Un poco –

- También suerte porque no sé cómo llegar a mi casa ya que alguien me guio para llegar aquí pero parece que se fue ya – dijo

-Si quieres puedo hacerte un recorrido por la zona – dije animada.

-En serio ¡Muchas gracias!- Red empezó al revolverme el cabello

Luego de comprar los víveres fui caminando con Red hasta llegar a nuestras casas. Les mostraba todos los lugares de la ciudad que encontrábamos hasta pasar a un pequeño parque.

-Qué lindo parque aún es temprano ¿Quieres pasar un rato aquí? – Me pregunto

-Claro –

Entramos al parque y empezamos a columpiarnos era extraño algo me decía que vine aquí varias veces. Luego sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza e imágenes que aparecían de repente.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-¡Apresúrate! – decía un niño de unos 5 años a una niña que venía detrás _

_-¡Ya voy! Ahhhh – esa niña se tropieza y cae al suelo._

_-¡Yeoo!– el niño viene corriendo -¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? – pregunta preocupado._

_-Mi pierna – la niña comienza a llorar – Me lastime –_

_- No llores – el niño abraza a la niña consolándola – Es mejor cuando lo afrontas con una sonrisa –_

_La niña para de gimotear y mira al niño que sonríe radiantemente poniendo un leve sonrojo y sonríe con el _

_Fin Flas back._

* * *

-Yellow… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Rápidamente los recuerdos desaparecen como el dolor con esa pregunta – Casi te desmayas –

- Si solo estoy cansada supongo – Mentí no entendí ese recuerdo pero me era extrañamente familiar.

- Ya veo. Bueno mejor continuemos o llegaremos tarde – Red se levantó y extendió una mano para ayudarme, la sostuve y sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica.

Reanudando el camino empezamos a hablar de cualquier cosa también de la escuela. Me conto que él era de Pallet Town pero tuvo que venir a Viridian para terminar sus estudios. Finalmente llegamos y el me dejo a la puerta de mi casa.

-Es un poco tarde espero que tus padres no se enojen contigo – menciono algo preocupado.

-N-no te preocupes – dije nerviosa

-Bueno hasta mañana si quieres vamos juntos a la escuela ¿Te gustaría? – me pregunto

-¡Claro! Nos vemos a la 7:30 am –

Con una mano se despidió e ingreso a su casa. Seguí su ejemplo y entre empezando a preparar mi cena. Corte algunas verduras con un poco de carne realizando una salsa que acompañe con arroz. Me senté en la mesa donde se encontraba una foto en el medio y comencé a comer. Cuando termine fui a mi habitación ya era las 9:30pm el tiempo paso rápido hice algunas tareas de clase y me quede dormida en mi escritorio.

* * *

-"Red POV"-

Cuando llegue mamá ya tenía preparada la cena. Entregue los víveres que compre y me senté a esperar que trajera el plato para comer.

-Red ¿Hablaste con alguien hoy? – pregunto mi madre.

- Si con Green – respondí siempre hablo con él.

- Aparte de él hijo – inquirió mientras le daba un bocado a la lasaña.

-También con una compañera que está en mí mismo curso –

- ¡Qué bien! Ya tienes una amiga – dijo ilusionada –Tal vez sea algo bueno –

-Quizas… -

Luego de comer fui a darme una ducha para estar fresco. Llene la tina y me recosté pensando en los acontecimientos de este día.

-_"Es raro no suelo hablar mucho. Aunque hablo más que Green o Silver pero porque pude hablar con ella fácilmente. Su nombre era Yellow es raro me suena conocida" _– pensaba mientras me sumergía para mojar mi cabello –_"¿la abre visto en otro lugar? Puede ser aunque ella también se acordaría – _Deje de pensar en eso y salí de la tina y me seque con una toalla. Me puse ropa limpia y entre a mi habitación a leer un libro. Paso un tiempo y empecé a tener sueño mire la hora y ya era las 11:00pm normalmente suelo leer hasta tarde pero recordé que quede con Yellow para ir a la escuela juntos y no quiero repetir lo de llegar tarde. Así que me acosté empezando a dormir y soñar.

_-Yeiii espérame – veo como un niño corre tratando de alcanzar a otra niña. –Cuando corres eres buena –_

_-No me alcanzaras ~ _

_Los niños jugaban felizmente en un parque mientras los padres de la niña y la madre del niño hablaban entre. Paso el tiempo y los padres de la niña la llamaron para retirarse a su casa, el niño se despedía con la mano. Ambos padres tomaron de la mano a la niña disponiéndose a cruzar la calle._

_-Adiós Yeeiii- gritaba el niño._

_La niña iba a contestar pero sintió que ambos padres la sujetaban y la empujaban hacia atrás luego de que un camión pasara por encima de ellos. El niño quedo helado e inmediatamente cayo inconsciente. Mientras la niña recibía un fuerte golpe en el pavimento._

Abrí los ojos de golpe completamente sudoroso con la respiración entre cortada. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Intente volver a dormir pero era imposible esa imagen del choque no quería alejarse de mi cabeza, era la primera vez que soñaba eso, no entendía su significado, ¿Acaso conocía a esos niños? Quise alejar todas esas preguntas y coloque la almohada sobre mi cabeza tratando de usar como una barrera para impedir que volviera ese sueño. Paso una hora y todavía no podía dormir, resignado mire la hora y vi que era las 6:50 am no era tan temprano así que decidí tomarme una ducha antes de vestirme.

-"Fin Red POV"-

* * *

Escuche un pequeño sonido por toda mi habitación quería seguir durmiendo pero el ruido no me dejaba así que lance la almohada a la pared tratando de callarlo pero fue en vano. Me levante mirando la hora con pereza: 7:10 am ah por supuesto el despertador.

Entre a darme un baño rápido, me puse el uniforme de la escuela y baje a hacerme un desayuno rápido que consistía en unos huevos con tocino cuando termine revise mis cosas para ver si tenía todo en eso siento que alguien toca la puerta. Levantándome de donde estaba me dirijo a la puerta para abrirla para descubrir a Red.

-Hola Yellow buenos días – me dice mientras empieza a bostezar.

-Buenos días Red – sonreí y note como tenía unas pequeñas ojeras – ¿Un mal sueño? – pregunte

- Supongo mejor vámonos – me dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. Mejor era no seguir preguntando.

-Claro ahora vuelvo por mis cosas – entre rápidamente sacando mi bolso – Listo ya podemos irnos –

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo, nuevamente pasamos por el parque y note como Red se detuvo de repente.

-¿Red pasa algo? – pregunte tirando de su chaqueta de la escuela

Él se queda mirando fijamente pero luego voltea a verme y reanuda su camino. Eso fue raro.

-No nada. Solo que me gustan los parques – decía mientras pasaba sus manos a su cabeza.

-A mí también me gustan en especial el que acabamos de pasar – dije felizmente, era verdad siempre venía en este parque cuando podía.

Llegamos a la parada para tomar el bus que no tardo más de cinco minutos en llegar lo abordamos luego de un rato descendimos para continuar caminando hacia la escuela. Preocupada empecé a mirar a todos lados preocupada.

-Yellow ¿Por qué miras a todas partes? – pregunto Red notando mi acción

-Para que ella no me asuste –

-¿Ella? –

- Blue…

-Ah la chica castaña que se sienta con Green –

-Si ella le gusta mucho asustarme –

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a los portones supongo que no hará algo hoy cuando di un pie dentro de la escuela algo aparece.

-¡Yellow Yeiii! – grita atrás de mi alguien

-¡AHHH! – en un auto reflejo abrazo a Red asustada

- Oye no hace falta que grites jojojojo – Blue se encontraba en frente mío con una gran sonrisa de esos que sonríen satisfechos luego de hacer algo.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que asustarme? – dije miedosa. Blue sabe que soy fácil de asustar.

-Yellow… - escucho que Red dice mi nombre

-¿Si? – lo miro y es cuando me doy cuenta de la situación y rápidamente deshago el abrazo un poco sonrojada –Perdón –

- No te preocupes –

-Yellow… ¡Préstame tus deberes! – me pedía Blue con las manos en forma de súplica.

-¿Olvidaste hacerlas? – Ella asintió – Vale te las doy en el salón –

- Gracias ¡Nos vemos allí! – dijo mientras corría adentro.

-¿Por qué aun le presto la tarea? – Me pregunte – Vamos Red –

- Claro –

Entramos a la escuela y tomamos nuestros lugares como era de esperarse Blue me esperaba para tomar mis deberes. Luego de un rato toco el timbre entrando la Profesora Petra.

-Buenos día estudiantes hoy tengo dos noticias que decir – dijo mientras nos miraba – La primera es a partir de hoy empiezan la apertura de clubes escolares espero que entren a alguno – Todos empezamos a hablar sobre que club queremos entrar luego la profesora nos llamó la atención – Lo segundo es que hoy llegan dos nuevos estudiantes. Pasen por favor – de la puerta salieron dos muchachos totalmente desconocidos para mí –Preséntense a la clase –

- ¡Soy Golden pero pueden llamarme Gold! – hablo el primero era de pelos carbón con ojos dorados, se notaba muy energético hizo un pequeño guiño y escuche el suspiro de algunas chicas.

- Soy Silver – el otro solo dijo eso era Pelirrojo con ojos plateado.

-Tomen asiento por favor – Golden o Gold se sentó atrás de Cris quien leía el libro de química.

- Oh baya tenemos una chica cerebrito aquí – dijo refiriéndose a Cris esta no se inmuto y continuo leyendo – También seria. Oh eso me gusta "chica super seria" – la auto nombro.

Silver se sentó al costado cerca de una chica castaña que usaba dos coletas. La profesora continúo con la clase. En un tiempo vuela un papelito y cae en mi lado de pupitre busco al responsable y veo que Gold señala a Red, deduzco que era para el entonces se lo entrego. Él lee lo que está escrito y levanta el pulgar. No entendía la acción pero tampoco voy a preguntar. Finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo y por suerte hoy si ya traje mi comida.

-¡Yellow vamos a almorzar! – Dice Blue tomando de mi muñeca sacándome al patio.

Llegamos al árbol que siempre usamos y se encontraban esperándonos Cris y Sapphire.

-¿Ya saben a qué club asistirán? – pregunto Sapphire.

- Creo que elegiré el de cocina – dije – Aunque también me gusta el de música -

- Yo aún no lo sé, no hay uno que me interese – hablo Cris.

- Me apunto al de música – Dijo fuertemente Blue

- ¿Y si todas entramos al mismo club? – Hablo Platinum

Todas las miramos y luego nos pusimos a pensar, no era mala idea pero era difícil decidir entre todas.

-Propongo el de música. Yellow sabe usar la guitarra acústica, Sapphire la eléctrica, Cris el teclado, Plati sabe de arreglo musical y yo se cantar – Propuso Blue era como si formáramos un grupo musical. Era una buena idea pensé, todas asintieron –Entonces está decidido –

Continuamos almorzando tranquilamente, después de clase era hora libre para recorrer los clubes, todas fuimos directamente al club de música que quedaba en el segundo piso, Blue golpeó la puerta dos veces pero no recibió respuesta y decidió entrar.

-Hola ¿Hay alguien? – pregunto entrando nosotras nos pusimos atrás de ella luego una melodía inundo la sala.

Una joven de media estatura tocaba un piano dulcemente, no quisimos interrumpir y seguimos escuchando, a mí me dio un poco de sueño y podía ver como Sapphire estaba a punto de dormirse. La joven termino la melodía suspirando todas salimos de la hipnosis algo somnolientas.

-Wow ¡Estuvo genial! – grito Blue despertándonos a todas definitivamente.

-G-gracias- dijo tímidamente la joven creo que no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia – ¿E-en puedo ayudarlas? –

-Deseamos unirnos al club de música – hablo cordialmente Platinum.

- Si es que se puede – dije al ver que la chica no decía nada.

-¿Unirse? – nos preguntó. Todas afirmamos -¡Claro que pueden! El club tiene poco miembros. Con ustedes ya no desaparecerá. Solo tienen que completar esto luego ver si tocan un instrumentos, luego venir los días de reunión y luego...

-Si ya entendimos – dijo Sapphire. La chica que parecía tímida hablaba mucho

- Hola me llamo Yellow mucho gusto –

- Mi nombre es Crystal pero puedes decirme Cris –

- Platinum mucho gusto –

- Me llamo Blue. Nos llevaremos bien –

- Soy Sapphire –

- Hola a todas es un placer – hizo una pequeña reverencia – Mi nombre es Kotone –

Rápidamente comenzamos a hablar animadamente bueno más Blue que las otras o yo. Kotone era muy agradable. Nos contó que desde pequeña les gusto la música y ejecuta el piano y la batería. Toco el timbre anunciando que debíamos entrar a clases a las horas restantes.

-¿En qué salón vas Kotone? – Pregunte –Todas somos de la 3-1 –

- Yo también soy de 3-1 solo que no hablo mucho – dijo tímidamente –

-¿¡QUE?! – dijeron Blue y Sapphire

– Pero si eres de nuestra clase te habríamos visto – Continuo Platinum más calmada

Ahora que recuerdo creo que vi a Kotone antes ¡Ah ella se sienta al lado de Silver!

-Ya les dije no hablo mucho – repitió avergonzada.

- Bueno desde ahora ya no será así ¡Desde ahora están con nosotras! – Blue le dio uno de sus abrazos a Kotone quien no sabía qué hacer. Luego la libero –¡Bien a clases! –

Bajamos del segundo piso y observe por la ventana a los nuevos, al parecer Gold se unió al club de Futbol, y Silver lo miraba fijamente. No le di importancia y continúe caminando llegamos a clases y enseguida continuamos con la clase de Historia con el profesor Serbal. Era un poco aburrida y podía ver como Sapp ya cayo dormida disimulándolo muy bien. Yo escuchaba atenta porque escuche que el profesor tiene fama de hacer preguntas repentinamente. Finalmente término las clases del día.

-Uff pensé que no terminaría nunca – Hablo Blue mientras guardaba sus pertenencias. –Apenas es el segundo día y ya nos dejan mucha tarea – me decía frustrada

-Chica ruidosa – escuche que Green le llamaba así a Blue pero al parecer ella no la escucho y se retiró sin decir nada más. Luego vi como Gold se le acercaba a Red y observe un tanto curiosa.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Red! – Grito el chico golpeando el hombro de Red –Vaya que no has cambiado –

- Hola Gold –

-Hasta quieres hacerle competencia a Silver en lo callado – dijo en broma creo.

- No creo, hablo más que Silver –

- Tal vez – pensó – ¡Ah ya recuerdo! Mamá te invita a almorzar algún día –

- Claro no hay problema –

-Entonces nos vemos. Vamos Silvito~ - Dijo en un tono de burla a Silver.

- Que mi nombre es Silver – dijo un poco enojado – Nos vemos luego – y se retiraron.

Me retire de la sala sin antes despedirme de todas y acordar ir de compras mañana ya que salíamos más temprano. Camine pensando llegando a la parada de bus automáticamente ya me era costumbre lo subí para llegar a mi destino. Luego de bajarme pensaba que quizás este año no sería tan malo y que me daría tiempo de despejar mi mente. Sigo caminando y cruzo la calle sin mirar a ambos lados.

-¡CUIDADO! – escucho que alguien grita

-¿Eh? – miro a alguien y noto como una luz viene velozmente hacia mí.

Todo pasa a camara lenta veo como el camión se acerca a mí lentamente por inercia cierro mis ojos y me abrazo fuertemente esperando el golpe pero en vez de eso siento como dos brazos me sujetan alejándome de una posible muerte al abrir mis ojos veo como el camión me roza peligrosamente, como paso de lento paso de rápido yo no respondía del impacto que me lleve.

-¿Yellow estas bien? – me pregunta aquel persona que fue mi salvador yo no podía articular una palabra, me quede muda –Mejor te llevo a tu casa –

Sin que yo dijera algo en todo el camino me sostuvo en todo momento hasta llegar a mi casa, finalmente me di cuenta de lo que paso pude haber muerto. Siento como las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas y me las limpio rápidamente no quería mostrar mi lado débil a las personas. No me gusta llorar jure no hacerlo más y ahora ¿Por qué lloro?

-¿Yellow? ¿Estás bien? – me pregunta Red al parecer noto que no estaba bien.

- N-no es n-nada… no te preocupes – le dije intentando dar un sonrisa pero fue imposible las lágrimas querían aparecer de nuevo –Creo que se me metió algo en el ojo –

- Es malo retener las lágrimas – lo escuche – Si quieres llorar tienes que hacerlo –

Con esas palabras no me contuve y comencé a llorar sacando todo lo que tenía por estos años.

* * *

*-Red POV-*

Luego de decirle eso sentí como comenzaba a llorar la abrase y sentí un sentimiento extraño me inundo fuertemente pero no me molestaba es más, sentía una calidez indescriptible. Yellow aún seguía llorando pero de a poco se calmaba saque un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo y le limpie las pocas lágrimas que tenía.

-¿Mejor? –

- Si gracias Red…

Ella se dispuso a abrir su casa pero algo me decía que no debía dejarla sola desde pequeño siempre escuchaba mis corazonadas y este no sería la excepción

-Espérame ahora vuelvo – Le dije con una sonrisa y rápidamente me dirigí a mi casa que queda al lado.

Le dije a mamá si podía estar un rato con la vecina para realizar algunos deberes que nos dejaron, me dio el permiso y fui a cambiarme rápidamente a mi cuarto. Me puse un pantalón azul con una playera roja y salí de nuevo. Ella se encontraba sentada esperándome.

-Perdón fui a cambiarme hoy pasare un rato contigo solo para asegurarme que estés bien-

- Pero…

-No te preocupes ya hable con mi madre y dijo que no hay problemas-

-D-de acuerdo – respondió un poco nerviosa

Entre a su casa luego de ella y note como no se encontraba nadie me pareció extraño pero mejor no era preguntar ella me dijo que esperara en la sala que iría a cambiarse. Cuando me senté un pequeño gato se me acerco.

-Hola eres amiga de Yellow ¿No es así? – pregunte me gustaba hablar con los animales –Soy Red hola pequeña – Tome al gato y lo levante con las manos para acariciarla pero rápidamente se puso en modo de ataque y me rasguño la cara –Auch –

- Red ¿Te gustaría comer algo…. ¡¿Qué te paso?! – me pregunto tranquilamente llegando pero luego al ver mi rostro se asustó

-Creo que no le caigo bien a tu gata ja ja ja – dije mientras me reía para mí era gracioso pero para ella no.

-¡Aaa! ¡Kitty no debes arañar a los invitados! – Le regaño a su gata pero yo me divertía -¿Red no te duele? –

-No claro que no – dije, no dolía tanto.

-Mentiroso voy por el botiquín – se retiró nuevamente para luego llegar con una caja –Ahora quédate quieto – dice y empieza a ponerme desinfectante en los rasguños y ardía mucho.

-Este si duele – me queje

-Ya solo será un momento… ¡Listo! – termino de curarme y guardo todo – Ahora ¿Quieres comer algo? –

-¡Claro! –

-Bien ahora preparare algo –

-Si quieres te ayudo. Aunque no soy muy bueno en la cocina – me ofrecí

- No, solo espérame –

- Igual te ayudare – dije levantándome del sofá en el que me encontraba.

-De acuerdo –

Y empezamos a preparar la cena. Yo cortaba algunas verduras mientras Yellow preparaba la mesa mientras cortaba la carne. Rápidamente terminamos era un estofado de carne. Cuando lo probé me quede sin palabras era exquisito.

-¡Esta delicioso!- dije mientras comía emocionado

-¡Red te puedes atragantar! – me regaño

- Termine ¡Gracias por la comida! – dije agradeciendo y llevando mis platos a lavarlo. Yellow me reprocho pero igual los lave.

Luego nos pusimos a hacer la tarea ella entendía mucho matemáticas algo en lo que no era bueno y yo le ayudaba en geometría. Cuando terminamos vi la hora y ya era las 10:00pm un poco tarde creo y es cuando me di cuenta que hasta ahora no llegaban los padres de Yellow.

-Oye Yellow ¿Por qué aun no llegan tus padres? – ella se quedó nerviosa.

-Es que llegan tarde casi a medianoche – dijo apresuradamente y entrecortadamente.

-Ya veo. Bien será mejor que me valla o mamá se preocupara- dije aunque creo que no es seguro.

-Te acompaño a la puerta –

Nos dirigimos a la puerta, ella se quedó en el marco mientras yo ya estaba afuera

-Bien hasta mañana Yellow – me despedí con estirando la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Hasta mañana – me respondió y sentí una corriente fuerte al momento que sostuvo mi mano pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación. Y me dirigí a mi casa

*-End Red POV-*

* * *

**Y así termina este capítulo gracias a los que me dejaron reviews :D y espero que me sigan dejando para ver si tengo algún error.**

**Hasta otro capítulo de esta historia o la otra que la escribo a la par :3**


	3. Una mañana de emociones

**Hola n.n/ si lo se me demore un poco ._. Pero bueno ya publique mi capítulo de la otra historia así que ahora le toca a este.**

**PD: Puede que esta historia sea un songfic pero aún no confirmo nada. **

**PD2: En caso de que se convierta en un songfic… ¿Les gustarían las canciones traducidas al español o en su idioma original? Ya que posiblemente use algunas músicas japonesas o inglesas. Pueden responder en algún review n.n**

**Sin más que decir empecemos:**

* * *

***-Una mañana de emociones-*  
**

-Bip bip –

Escuche un pequeño tono desde mi habitación, era un poco molesto pero si lo ignoraba seguro pararía.

-Bip bip bip bip –

Seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte, molesta me puse una almohada en mi cabeza tratando de disminuir el ruido.

-¡BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP!-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Silencio!-

Malhumorada busque el ruido. Y me encontré que era mi teléfono recibiendo un mensaje. Solo hay una persona que se le ocurre escribirme a esta hora.

_-Yellow:_

_Recuerda llevar algo de dinero ya que iremos de compras al terminar las clases._

_Invite a Kotone para conocerla un poco._

_No sé si aún tengas tu guitarra, pero pasaremos por una tienda ya que Sapphire-chan comprara una eléctrica._

_PD: Nos vemos en clases._

_Blue._

Termine de leer el mensaje, estaba un poco más animada. Aún era temprano así que proseguí a buscar algo. Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba un depósito donde se guardaban las cosas viejas. Cuando abrí la puerta una horda de polvo salio provocando que tosiera un poco. Con mi mano despejaba el camino, me entro un poco de arena en los ojos lo que provoco que no viera la caja que estaba en mi camino, logrando que cayera sin remedio.

-Ay ay eso dolió – dije mirando el provocador de mí caída – Que raro no recuerdo esta caja ¿Qué tendrá? – curiosa mire su contenido.

Había algunos álbumes viejos. Solo mire el primero que estaba más arriba, cuando vuelva mirare los otros. No me esperaba lo que vería.

Era yo de pequeña sonriendo, a mi lado se encontraba mi tío sonriendo levemente. Pude observar que la foto estaba rota pero deduciendo parecía que alguien estaba a mi lado. Esta foto me daba una sensación de melancolía pero porque ¿Si estoy sonriendo? Inconscientemente mire la hora en mi reloj de pulsera, 7:30am.

-¡Se me hace tarde! –

Rápidamente salí de ahí pero me lleve la foto conmigo, subí a mi cuarta a ducharme rápidamente, luego me puse mi uniforme, me cepille el cabello lo mejor que pude y baje a tomar un poco de jugo. La puerta sonó, siempre olvido que Red viene a recogerme para irnos a la escuela. Rápidamente tome mi bolso y salí de la casa.

-Buenos días Yellow – dijo un tanto serio.

-Buenos días Red ¿Nos vamos? –

- Claro – dijo

Empezamos a caminar rumbo a la parada del bus. Esto era muy rutinario para mí en época de clases. Pero ahora cambio ya que no voy sola.

-Oye ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunto no entendí porque y lo mire confusa – Me refiero a lo de ayer-

-Sí, ah por cierto… ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme Red-san! – dije me olvide por completo agradecerle por salvarme la vida.

- ¿Ha? ¿A qué se deben las formalidades? –

- Pues debería, me salvó la vida Red-san tengo que tratarlo debidamente-

- No te preocupes por eso. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – dijo despeinando un poco mi pelo – Eres un poco distraída ¿Verdad? –

-Un poco – dije avergonzadamente.

- Entonces no te preocupes –

Yo me entristecí, por mi culpa lo preocupe. Arriesgo su vida para salvarme sin medir las consecuencias, yo…

- Oye no llores… - me estira un pequeño pañuelo blanco – La vida es más fácil si lo afrontas con una sonrisa –

Lo mire y note como sonreía, era un poco difícil de creer ya que con lo serio que es en clase pero conmigo siempre era diferente.

-A todo esto ¿Ya elegiste un club escolar? – pregunto cambiando el tema.

-Entre al de música con unas amigas – dije un poco más calmada - ¿Y tú? –

- Como Green entro al de lectura, pero no me gusta mucho leer – dijo rascándose la cabeza – Creo que probare el de natación – dijo mientras bajábamos del autobús para caminar lo que faltaba para llegar.

- Ya veo, no se me da bien nadar jajaja – dije riéndome un poco –Después de clases iré a comprarme algo para el club –

- Ya veo entonces regresare con Green – dijo un tanto serio – Bueno tengo que adelantarme, necesito hablar con él. Nos vemos en clase – dijo empezando a correr rápidamente, no me dio tiempo de responderle.

* * *

Llegue un tiempo después de clase y cuando entre vi a mi amiga Blue hablando con las chicas un tanto seria. Eso no era algo bueno, trate de que no notaran mi presencia y lentamente me dirigía a mi asiento, pero pise un bolígrafo de alguien y todas giraron a mí, mal presagio.

-¡YELLOW! – Grito Blue acercándose - ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Quién era el que te salvo? ¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Cómo es que…

-Tiempo fuera – pedí – No te entiendo nada.

-Lo que trata de decir Blue es que si no te paso nada por el accidente de ayer – explico tranquilamente Platinum aunque se notaba es nerviosismo con el que hablaba.

-¿Te enteraste? – pregunte.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo estaba ahí! ¿O acaso no escuchaste cuando te grite?-

Mi mente empezó a tratar de recordar, ahora lo recuerdo alguien me grito _Cuidado._

_-_Así que fuiste tú –

- Si, mira que con lo distraída que eres. Lo siguiente que pude ver es que alguien corrió muy rápido quizás demasiado y te salvo. Cuando paso el camión no te vi después ¿Estas bien? –

- Si el que me salvó fue Red-san – explique.

* * *

Luego fueron las mil y una interrogaciones de Blue, ella siempre me trata como su hermana pequeña, no me desagrada en absoluto , siempre que puede va a visitarme solo que últimamente no lo hace.

Luego entraron Gold, Silver, Green y por ultimo Red. Blue al ver al último se acercó para hablarle.

-Disculpa ¿Tu eres Red? – pregunto seriamente.

-Sí, lo soy ¿algún problema? – respondió seriamente.

- Todo lo contrario – luego se inclinó - ¡Muchas gracias por salvar a Yellow! Suele ser muy descuidada a veces por no decir siempre –

No sabía si reír ante eso o ponerme a llorar, miraba nerviosamente lo siguiente que diría Red.

-No importa, fue bueno que estuviera presente – respondió simplemente – Después de todo es una compañera y vecina – dijo mirando lanzando una sonrisa que lo borro rápidamente - ¿Es todo lo que querías preguntar? –

-Si lamento las molestias – Luego de eso Blue regresa de nuevo a donde nos encontrábamos – Vecina… ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? –

-Oye, se mudó el primer día de clases a penas lo conozco… -

_Lo conozco…_ porque cuando dije esto sentía ¿que no era del todo cierto? Porque esta sensación de deja vu. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, siento que me mareo…

-¿Te sientes bien? – Escuche vagamente a Sapphire luego toco mi frente –Tienes un poco de fiebre Yellow –

-Si estoy bien solo es un pequeño…

No pude continuar sentía que todo se ponía blanco y como mi cuerpo se iba para atrás pero nunca sentí la caída.

-No debes forzarte – me encontraba seminconsciente pero escuchaba una voz que me hablaba –Mejor te llevo a la enfermería –

Alguien me levanta con sus manos pero me sentía muy cansada, su pecho se sentía muy cálido quise recostarme, se sentía muy bien, no sé quién era pero solo quería dormir.

* * *

***-Blue POV-***

_**-**__Y sucedió de nuevo. Yellow no debe forzarse demasiado, desde que la conozco tiene un cuerpo débil, por eso siempre la protejo por más que sé que no soy un familiar o su…_

- Oye tu – el que estaba junto a Red y se sienta junto a mí me habla no muy cortésmente.

-Tengo nombre y es Blue – dije enojada.

-Como sea ¿qué le paso a ella? –

-Pues no lo sé – mentí no diría el verdadero motivo – Yellow usualmente es muy activa pero supongo con lo que le sucedió ayer no se sintió muy bien. Me alegro de que tu amigo reaccionara así de rápido –

- Red siempre fue así – dijo mirando la puerta por donde salio su amigo cargando a Yellow. Luego vimos que entra la profesora – Es todo lo que quería saber –

- Pues bien – respondí y me coloque en mi lugar.

- Buenos días alumnos. La señorita Yellow no se sentía bien y fue llevada a la enfermería por un compañero – anuncio para que todos sepan – Pero tenemos que seguir con las clases. Por favor abran el libro en la página 17 –

La profesora empezó con la explicación pero yo no prestaba mucha atención miraba a la nada, cuando se trata de Yellow cambio totalmente soy consciente de ello, sé que las demás están igual de preocupadas que yo. Cuando será el receso iremos a visitarla.

-Señorita me gustaría que preste atención a mis clases – la profesora apareció frente a mi dándome un sermón – Puede leer el siguiente texto –

- S-si veamos – busque ayuda por todos lados por suerte aquel de nombre Silver me señalo donde debía empezar le dedique una pequeña sonrisa y empecé a leer. – "Quizás olvidemos lo que alguna vez tuvimos y aunque desaparezca. Aparecerá como un ser totalmente desconocido pero el cuerpo nunca olvida lo que una vez conoció y empezara a recordar hasta finalmente darse cuenta de que el tiempo perdido puede ser recuperado"- finalice de leer, era una poesía un poco triste pero era interesante en cierto modo.

- Bien me alegra saber que presta un poco de atención, pero que no se vuelva a repetir –

-Si maestra – dije

Luego de eso todo fue un poco más tranquilo, hasta que el timbre anunciando el receso sonó. Rápidamente me dirigí a la puerta con un solo destino, las otras ya sabían a donde me dirigían y me dijeron que me esperan en el árbol para almorzar. Llegue al tercer piso y luego de algunas puertas encontré la enfermería, creo que no medí mi fuerza ya que lo abrí de golpe asustando a la enfermera.

-Señorita ¡Esa no es manera de entra aquí! – dijo enojada la enfermera Joy.

-Lo siento ¿Se encuentra Yellow? –

- Si ahora está descansando. Tenía un típico caso de agotamiento aunque me parece un poco raro ya que apenas empezaron las clases –

- Cuando piensa mucho, o le ocurre un tipo evento sorpresivo suele tener desmayos – explique.

-Veo que la conoce bien. Sígame la llevare junto a ella –

Luego de pasar pocas habitaciones, la encontré descansando pacíficamente. Red aún estaba con ella y la miraba protectoramente. Esto era interesante.

-Hola ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunte acercándome. Noto mi presencia pero aun no me miraba.

-Esta dormida desde que la traje – dijo mirando por la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación-¿Es normal en ella? –

- Si y no – respondí entendiendo su pregunta el me miro finalmente un poco confundido.

- Creo que no entendí lo último –

- Cuando tiendo a sobresaltarse le ocurre esto. La conozco desde los diez años – explique – Aunque no ocurre muy seguido. Pero cuando le pasa se queda dormida por un rato –

- Entiendo – dijo volviendo a su mirada – Es muy frágil – dijo intentando acariciarla creo pero luego retrocede la mano, no entendí muy bien eso –Bueno tú te quedaras supongo por lo que mi presencia no es necesaria – Red sale de la habitación sin decir más.

Yellow siempre era tranquila aun después de todo lo que paso.

***-Fin Blue POV-***

* * *

_-Oye – un niño se acerca a la niña que se encontraba jugando sola - ¿Puedo jugar? – _

_La niña asiente tímidamente pero enseguida se acopla al pequeño con quien jugaba. Ambos se reían mucho, como si fuera que se conocía desde siempre._

_-Me agradas mucho ¡desde hoy somos amigos! Le pediré a mi mamá venir a jugar todos los días contigo ¿Te gusta?_

_-Sí – respondió feliz._

_-Por cierto me llamo…_

* * *

Desperté de golpe ¿Dónde estaba? Lo último que recuerdo que estaba en clases y me dolía la cabeza. Ahora me encontraba en un salón blanco en una pequeña cama.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras dormilona – gire mi cabeza y pude ver a mi al lado mío.

-¿Qué me ocurrió? –

- Te desmayaste, de nuevo –

- Vaya pensé que lo supere – dije mirando frente mío. Mi estómago empezó a cantar recordándome que no desayune – Dime que es hora de almorzar –

- Pues sí, te dormiste un buen rato – dijo molestándome – Ven vamos a comer para luego irnos de compras ya que tenemos clases hasta el medio día –

- De acuerdo –

Me levante de la cama, ya me encontraba mucho mejor. La enfermera me dijo que no me forzara demasiado y que en cualquier caso puedo venir a consultar.

Blue me llevo hasta el árbol donde ya se encontraban Cris, Sapphire, Platinum y Kotone esperándonos para comer.

-¡Ya era hora! – Dijo Sapp – En fin ¡Gracias por la comida! – y empezó a comer.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien Yellow-chan? – me pregunto Kotone.

- Si mucho mejor gracias –

Luego le seguimos a Sapphire y comenzamos a comer aunque claro un poco más calmado en comparación a ella, pero eso a nadie le importaba. Todas nos conocíamos de alguno forma exceptuando a Kotone pero a ella no parecía importarle.

Terminamos de comer, tiramos lo que era basura para buscar nuestras cosas y retirarnos a comprar la guitarra de Sapphire y la mía porque no la encontré esta mañana.

* * *

**Hola lamento la demora pero espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Gracias por dejarme un review y espero que sigan haciéndolo para ver si tengo algún error o si me recomiendan hacer de esto un Song Fic. Esperare alguna sugerencia gustosa **

**Es mi última semana de vacaciones u.u tratare de actualizar lo más que pueda antes de que comience mi último año en la secundaria. Luego sigue la universidad ._. **

**Hasta luego n.n/ **


	4. Tarde de Chicas

Holas gente. De nuevo por aquí n.n

Tuve un pequeño problema con Word x.x así que tuve que hacerlo desde mi celular si ven algún error no duden en la avisarme por favor.

* * *

***-Tarde de Chicas- ***

Luego de almorzar me sentía mucho mejor. Las clases terminaron un poco después, con todas y junto a Kotone decidimos salir, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos. Ahora se dio la oportunidad perfecta, eso y que tenemos que comprar unos instrumentos de la tienda de música. El lugar no quedaba lejos por lo que fuimos caminando al centro comercial. Una vez dentro fuimos más abajo buscando la tienda de música. Luego de buscar casi media hora aún no lo hemos visto. Blue perdía poco a poco la paciencia.

-¡¿Dónde puede estar una tienda?!- grito un poco molesta.

- De seguro no pude estar lejos - Trato de calmarla Platinum - Miremos por aquí -

Por suerte encontramos la tienda. Sin más tiempo que perder entramos todas juntas, miraba todos los instrumentos que había, más de lo que vi en mi vida. Pero uno me llamo la atención, una guitarra clásica de color amarillo pero no tan fuerte era de uno suave, en los bordes esa de color negro. Era muy lindo, ahora me lo más importante. El precio, mire la etiqueta.

-350$- No era muy cara. Mire a las otras para ver si ya tuvieron algún resultado con Sapphire -¿Ya lo encontraron? -

- Aún no - me respondió Kotone -¿Por qué no nos ayudas? -

-¡Claro! -

Me acerque junto ellas tratando de ser un de ayuda.

-¿Cómo es la guitarra que quieres Sapphire? - preguntó Crystal

-Una que sea…. También que tenga… pero especialmente…. No puede olvidar que tenga…. Así debe de ser – contesto la ojizafira

Creo que no hace falta decir que todas teníamos el signo de interrogación en nuestras cabezas imaginariamente, por la explicación de Sapphire.

-Eh… ¿Qué te parece esta Sapphire? – Blue le señalo una guitarra eléctrica de color negra con bordes blancos. Ello inmediatamente lo negó con la cabeza.

-No me gusta el blanco – dijo Sapp

- ¿Y esta? – ahora Cris señalo otra de color cobalto con una raya lila, esa no me gusto, por lo que veo tampoco a Sapphire.

-¡No me gusta para nada! – grito poniendo sus manos en forma de equis.

- ¿Y esta? – ahora Platinum señalo una, que, ni bien la vio Sapp la negó completamente.

-¡Solo es una guitarra! – refunfuño Blue.

La que aún no había participado, Kotone, miraba fijamente una guitarra, al ver como lo observaba todas mirábamos curiosa.

La guitarra era algo alargada pero no al extremo. Su color era de un azul oscuro, alrededor unos pequeños detalles en color rojizo escarlata. Se veía muy bello y a juzgar por la mirada de nuestra amiga, también por el hecho que se veía como echaba un poco de baba, sumando que en sus miradas se podían ver estrellas, creo que encontró lo que buscaba.

-¡Definitivamente quiero esta guitarra! – Chillo pero de felicidad – A ver el precio es de… 400$ - hablo bajamente –Creo que valió la pena estos 4 meses de ahorro de mi mesada –

- Que bueno ¿Ya elegiste una Yellow? – me pregunto Blue –

-Es esa de allí – dije señalando la guitarra clásica que me llamo mucho la atención – No es fea y por suerte tengo el dinero necesario para comprarlo –

-¡Genial! Ahora solo debemos pagarlo y tenemos toda la tarde para recorrer el lugar – hablo casi gritando mi casi-hermana, siempre se emociona de más cuando visitamos los centros comerciales.

Luego de que Sapphire como yo pagáramos las guitarra, a la vez que nos entregaban unos estuches para que no se lastimen. Empezamos a ser guiadas por Blue por todo el centro comercial.

* * *

Empezamos por la parte de ropas, la parte que odio porque cuando entramos todas me miran de manera amenazadora hasta Kotone para luego vestirme con cualquier cantidad de ropa, para luego tener que llevármela a la casa, no es que me moleste sino que no tengo los mismos gustos que ellas. Luego de eso pasamos a la parte de zapatos, solo Blue es la más entusiasmada y por lo que vi también Kotone. Cris, Sapphire y yo optamos por no opinar mucho en eso.

Finalmente luego de aquel calvario de parte que no me gustan, pasamos a tomar unos helados, cada una teníamos un sabor favorito, era divertido ver como por más que no coincidíamos en nada, éramos buenas amigas, ahora también Kotone, que ya se integró rápidamente a nuestro poco normal grupo.

-¡Aah! nada mejor que un helado luego de un buen día de compras – dijo suavemente Blue mientras se deleitaba con su helado sabor granizado.

-Ni que lo digas – sonreía Sapphire mientras tomaba el helado no tan tranquilamente, este era de fresa.

- Es bueno salir a despejarse un poco, ya que en las vacaciones casi no nos veíamos – cometo Cris tomando su helado de chocolate.

-Es verdad ya que tuve que volver a Sinnoh para ayudar a papá con una investigación. Luego me dejo volver a clases aquí – explicaba Platinum con su helado de sabor flan tomándolo elegantemente –Aunque extraño a Diamond y Pearl, pero eso no importa, el mes que vienen se mudaran al instituto – dijo un poco más alegre.

- Genial, finalmente conoceremos a tus amigos que tantos nos comentas Platinum – dijo contenta Cris.

-Eso me hizo recordar – dijo un tanto pensativa - ¿Este año no está tu amigo de la infancia Sapp? – pregunto Blue.

- ¿Te refieres a Ruby? – pregunto la castaña.

- Si me refiero a Ruby – respondió Blue.

Pude ver como el rostro de Sapphire poco a poco se iba tornando de un leve rojo por debajo de sus mejillas. No nos sorprendía mucho aquella acción, ya que sabíamos los sentimientos que ella poseía. Creo que solo Kotone parecía levemente confundida pero aun así veía como continuaba prestando atención a la conversación.

-Bueno… - Sapphire termino de tomar su helado para disponerse a hablar – Él tuvo que regresar a Hoenn por petición de su padre según me conto por lo que tuvo que volver antes de que comenzaran las clases, pero no me importa siempre me escribe algún mensaje contándome cómo son las cosas por allí –

- Es una pena – comento Cris cabizbaja. –Pero debes animarte, si está enviándote mensajes significa que se olvidó de ti – dijo notando lo triste que se encontraba Sapphire por preguntar por su amigo de la infancia.

-Además… - participo Kotone – Dices que se fue porque lo llamo su padre ¿no? Entonces muy pronto volverá no te preocupes por ello – dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

-Es verdad – apoyamos Blue y yo.

-Sí pudieron reencontrarse en el pasado seguro se encontraran de nuevo – agrego Platinum.

* * *

Así continuamos hablando por una hora más de las cosas que habíamos hecho en las vacaciones, me entretenía mucho escuchando historias de cada una. Finalmente teníamos que continuar con el día de compras, para mi fortuna ya paso la parte más difícil.

-Veamos… ya tenemos ropas, zapatos, guitarras y tomamos helados – empezó a enumerar Blue – Falta algo… - mire como se puso un tanto pensativa, luego de unos segundos volvió en si - ¡Pues claro! ¡Falta la foto! – dijo muy pero muy emocionada.

Una de las tantas tradiciones de Blue es, cuando salimos todas juntas es sacarnos una fotos de una máquina fotográfica.

-Pues allí hay una – dijo Sapphire señalando una a unos metros.

Rápidamente como una horda furiosa, corrimos, bueno a Kotone, Platinum y yo nos llevaron arrastrando.

-Bueno dice que debes colocar una moneda y luego colocarte dentro del marco – leyó Platinum, segundos después coloco una moneda - ¿Listas? –

Todas afirmamos y el para ver el temporizador que tardaría 5 segundos.

-Yellow ven en el medio ya que eres la más baja – me dijo Crystal.

**5 segundos**.

-Sapphire ¿puedes estar un poco mas quieta? – inquirió Blue al ver como se movía.

- De acuerdo – respondió calmándose.

**4 segundos.**

-Platinum y Kotone sonrían un poco más – pidió Cris.

-¿Así? – dijo Kotone sonriendo levemente, en cambio Platinum sonrió un poco mejor.

**3 segundos.**

-Como tarda la cosa ¿Estará averiada? –

-Blue no te muevas o saldremos mal – pedí.

**2 segundos **

**-**Digamos "Queso" – dijo Sapphire

-¡Miren ya tomara la foto! – señalo Kotone.

**1 segundo**

-¡Queso! – dijimos todas para ver como el flash destellaba avisando finalmente que la foto ya estaba tomada.

Todas salimos de la máquina para revisar si la foto salio correctamente.

-A mí me gusta – dije.

-No está mal – comento Platinum.

-Salimos bien, ahora tenemos que dividirla –

La máquina saco varias copias así que las dividimos entre todas, así cada una tendría un recuerdo de este día. Luego salimos del Centro Comercial.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era un poco tarde y empezaba a anochecer.

-Bueno creo que es hora de volver a nuestras casas – dijo Blue – Kotone-chan ¿vives lejos? – pregunto.

-Para nada vivo muy cerca de aquí así que no hay ningún problema – respondió feliz – Por cierto, gracias por dejarme estar en su grupo y hacerme pasar una tarde maravillosa – dijo muy agradecida.

-Para nada, nos alegra de que lo hayas disfrutado – respondió Cris – Bueno tengo que irme o mamá se preocupara ¡Nos vemos mañana! – dijo despidiéndose. Creo que Cris vive un poco apartada de la ciudad.

Kotone acompaño a Cris, al parecer viven cerca una de la otra

-También me despido, hasta luego – dijo Platinum despidiéndose y tomando el camino contrario por donde fue Crystal y Kotone.

* * *

Solo quedábamos Blue y yo.

-¿Nos vamos? Te acompaño hasta donde tengo que tomar el bus – dijo Blue.

- Bueno – respondí

Blue vive en otra dirección a la mía, casi llegando a Pueblo Paleta por lo que tenía que tomar el bus cerca de mi casa.

-Extrañaba estas salidas, parecía que no lo hacíamos hace años – dijo contenta

-Yo también, pero creo que no extrañe ser vestida con cualquier ropa –

-Oh vamos, viendo cómo te vistes no está mal que te ayude de vez en cuando –

- Si tú lo dices –

-Por cierto… ¿Yellow volvió ya tu tío? No me agrada mucho el hecho que no tengas un adulto que te cuide – dijo un poco preocupada.

Era verdad, mi tío aun no volvía, y prometió que regresaría cuando empezaran las clases pero creo que tuvo un poco más de trabajo.

-Aun no, pero no te preocupes volverá pronto – asegure aunque no estaba convencida de mis palabras.

-Recuerda que siempre puedes contar conmigo y que tienes mi apoyo – me apoyo – Así que cuando sientas algo por más leve que sea no dudes en llamarme ¿oíste? –

- Claro sabes que serás la primera que se enterara de todo – sonreí.

- Esa es mi Yellow – me dijo actuando de hermana mayor – Bien llegue ¿no tienes problemas desde aquí? –

-No, mira ahí viene el bus será mejor que subas o tendrás que esperar otro – dije mostrando a lo lejos el bus –

-Ok, cuídate Yellow ¡Nos vemos mañana! – dijo empezando a subirse. Yo me despedí con la mano.

* * *

Ahora solo quedaba yo, sin más tiempo que perder retome la caminata para llegar a mi casa, solo faltaba unas cuadras que no eran largas.

Por suerte las cargas que llevaba no eran mucha y la guitarra la tenía colgada en el hombro por lo que no me era un peso más para las manos, note que no había mucha gente alrededor, pero creo que es algo natural ya que era de noche. Solo faltaba una cuadra para llegar así que me apresure un poco más ya que se me abría el apetito. Finalmente llegue, saque mis llaves e ingrese a la casa. Como siempre fui recibida por Kitty.

-Hola Kitty, seguro tienes hambre así que preparare la cena – dije a mi pequeña gata que respondió maullando – Ahora solo debo cambiarme de ropa, cocinar, darme un baño, hacer la tarea y dormir – dije citando mis actividades.

Subí a mi cuarto para quitarme el uniforme, ponerlo a lavar, y claro ponerme ropa más fresca, opte por una camisilla con tiras y un short. Baje rápidamente y comencé a cocinar un poco de espaguetis con salsa roja. Luego de un rato termine de prepararlo. Lo lleve a la mesa en lo que servía la comida para gato a mi gata.

-¡Gracias por la comida! – agradecí comenzando a comer.

Termine de comer, y lave todo lo que use. Luego pase al baño para darme una ducha refrescante. Salí envuelta en una toalla hacia la habitación. Me coloque el pijama para dormir. No tenía mucha tarea por lo que termine enseguida. Mire el reloj que tenía en la pared, ya marcaba las 10:50 pm. Me coloque en la cama disponiéndome a dormir.

* * *

Sentía mucha luz, abrí los ojos encontrándome en otro lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy? –

Mire a todos lados, definitivamente no era mi casa, estaba en medio de un campo pero, ¿en qué momento llegue a este lugar? Creo que estando en un lugar no encontrare una respuesta. Comencé a caminar buscando alguna pista que me ayude.

El cielo era tan azul que me cegaba si lo miraba mucho, por más que me encontraba en un lugar extraño, la sensación era tan tranquila y relajante que no me importaría estar aquí un rato más.

De repente el lugar cambio, aquel campo se convertía en oscuridad total.

-¿Qué paso? – pregunte pero en vano, no creo que nadie me responda. Luego me transporte a otro lugar.

Ahora empezaba a ponerme transparente y vi como algo comenzaba a emerger.

* * *

_***-Flash Back-***_

_-Mami… Papi… - decía una niña llorando desconsoladamente en un columpio -¿Por qué? –_

_Esa niña que poseía un brillo en los ojos al que podía compararse con el sol mismo, ahora era más oscuro como si una gran nube la hubiera opacado. El llanto que tenía destrozaba a cualquiera que la mirara, ese día perdió lo más importante que tenía. Sus padres…_

_La niña estaba fuera de la realidad. Por lo que no noto como otra persona se acercó a ella._

_-Yellow… - la pequeña noto como otra persona mayor la llamo._

_Era su tío, el hermano de su padre. Él se encontraba a la altura de su sobrina._

_-Tío… porque… ahora estoy sola –_

_-No estás sola, desde ahora te cuidare, como a una hija, no estarás nunca sola además. Te traje compañía - _

_Detrás del señor se encontraba un niño, este tenía la mirada de fuego, pero al ver a la niña en ese estado no pudo evitar sentirse mal._

_-Yeoo no llores, a tus papas no le gustara verte así – dijo el niño._

_-Pero…_

_-Mira, hace poco perdí a mi abuela, y antes de que se valla lejos me dijo que siempre me cuidaría, seguro lo mismo hacen tus papas, te cuidan esten donde esten, también tienes que cuidarte ya que estas lastimada -_

_La niña tenía una venda en su cabeza, por el golpe que recibió contra el pavimento hace días. _

_La pequeña bajo del columpio, su tío les dio espacio para que este con su pequeño amigo. Ella se sentía un poco débil pero eso no le importaba a ella, solo quería llorar._

_-Pero no es justo – dijo ella gimoteando. -¡Se fueron! – dijo retomando su llanto pero ahora abrazo al niño. _

_El niño no hizo nada solo correspondió el abrazo y comenzando a derramar lágrimas, se sentía mal, no podía ayudarla, solo podía acompañarla._

_-Te prometo algo – dijo acariciando su cabeza – Prometo protegerte de toda persona que te haga daño, cuando te sientas mal prometo estar a tu lado. Si tienes ganas de llorar avísame y llorare contigo. Prometo estar a tu lado siempre…_

_Ella se sentía bien bajo los brazos del niño, se sentía protegida, tenía una calidez que no quería que desapareciera, ya se encontraba cansada por lo que se quedó dormida bajo los brazos del niño de mirada ardiente._

* * *

_*-__**Fin flash back-***_

**Con gripe y se me fue la voz ._.**

**Hola, aproveche que no tenía clases y terminar el capítulo. **

**Responderé los reviews:**

**Kari McCartney: **_**gracias por dejar siempre algún comentario. Aún es muy pronto para que tengan un hijo n.n'' pero no descartare la idea (?**_

**Siiilveer: **_**qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, gracias por comentar.**_

**Red'n'Yellow: **_**qué bueno que le guste la idea de los recuerdos del cuerpo, ya que la historia esta mayormente basado en eso, ya que me baso en eso por varias experiencias vividas =)**_

_**El hecho de hacer a Blue como una hermana a Yellow me agrado ya que es muy protectora y le queda muy bien el papel. El hecho de que Red sea más abierto por decirlo así con Yellow es por algo que se describe más o menos en este capítulo.**_

**Larareshiram97: **_**gracias me haces sentir halagada por decirme que te gusta como escribo, y suerte con tus proyectos =D**_

**Bueno finalmente me decidí y esta historia tendrá Song Fic no mucho pero tendrá lo suficiente para demostrar algunos sentimientos y sucesos que ocurren dentro del fic.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, ahora a guardar reposo u.u como siempre los reviews son aceptados gustosamente. **


	5. Lo Que Tiene Que Venir

**¡Hola hermosas criaturas! Perdón la demora, tengo mucha tarea, practica de guitarra, reuniones y muchas cosas más Dx Pero al fin puedo subir un capitulo nuevo.**

**Nota: Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Red o como se suele decir RED POV.**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon no es de mi propiedad (lastimosamente)**

* * *

***-Lo Que Tiene Que Venir -***

Escucho un ruido molesto, al principio era un poco despacio, pero como no le prestaba atención fue incrementando cada vez más, hasta el punto de que ya me era insoportable. Me cubro con todo lo que tengo a mi alcance sobre mi cabeza para disminuir aquel ruido molesto cosa que no fu muy eficaz.

Knock Knock Knock

-¿Red? Levántate que se te hará tarde para ir al instituto –

Claro era mi despertador, como no lo pensé antes, y como no lo apague mamá tuvo que venir a apagarlo.

Me levante mirando perezosamente, aun no podía enfocar correctamente la visión por lo que espere unos segundos, listo ya veía correctamente. Comencé a buscar mi uniforme para vestirme luego de una ducha, tome una toalla y entre al baño de la casa. Dicen que el baño piensas más que en cualquier cosa o sueles tener tus conciertos personales pero lo último no lo hago, no porque no sepa cantar sino que tengo miedo que mamá me oiga, omitiré lo último.

Sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso rápidamente ya era más de las 7:20, es mi imaginación o siempre tardo demasiado. En fin, me vestí rápidamente, tome un trozo de pan, me despedí de mi madre y salí lo más rápido que pude.

Con suerte el bus no me pasara, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Era mi imaginación o jamás llegaba. Nuevamente acelere más de lo que podía, de antemano sabía que no podía exigirme mucho pero no quedaba de otra. Finalmente llegue para ver como el bus avanzaba dejándome atrás.f

-Hoy no es mi día – dije con la respiración entre cortada, luego de unos segundos logre calmarlo.

Mamá siempre me dice que si algo te pasa no lo sigas, por lo que suspire resignado.

Bien… El colegio queda a 15 minutos en el auto bus y caminando seria… un poco más de media hora, será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Definitivamente no será un buen día.

Teniendo todas esas conclusiones comencé mi travesía por llegar a mi destino, ahora me arrepiento de haber vendido mi bicicleta, me podría haber salvado de esta situación, mi modo mejor comienzo a caminar.

Tenía menos de media hora para llegar a la escuela y por más rápido que caminara parecía que no iba a llegar nunca. ¿Ya dije que no era mi día? Si definitivamente no lo será.

-Parece que te paso el autobús ¿Te llevo? –

Al costado mío se encontraba una chica que llevaba un caso montada en una motocicleta, a juzgar por su uniforme deduzco que va en la misma escuela que yo, mientras con una de sus manos me mostraba un casco extra que poseía, todo eso me inquietaba un poco.

-No sé si deba…

-Oh vamos, la escuela queda lejos y creo que a ese paso no llegues para la hora de entrada – me recalco mientras esperaba mi respuesta. Era verdad al ritmo que voy nunca llegare a tiempo.

Sin decir otra cosa más acepte el casco, sé que no es buena idea subirse con extraños pero gracias a la "buena suerte" de hoy no tenía otra opción. Asi que me coloque el casco y me monte detrás de ella, cuando ya estaba listo ella arranco y comenzamos a movernos.

Durante todo el transcurso no hubo dialogo, si lo pienso bien no creo que quieras hablar con un total extraño, aunque ella se ofreció llevarme. Luego de algunos minutos llegamos al destino final.

-Te dejo aquí ya que tengo que estacionar lo motocicleta – me dijo, solo asentí y me baje entregando el casco –Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – me pregunto curiosa.

-Soy Red –

-Red… creo que nos veremos pronto hasta luego –

* * *

Otra vez sin esperar respuesta se alejó del lugar, aunque se me olvido preguntar por su nombre. En fin, mejor entro antes de que otra cosa me pase.

Entre a clases e inmediatamente sonó el timbre, si siquiera llegaba un minuto tarde era por seguro que tendría un viaje a sala de detención por llegada tardía y terminaría mi racha impecable de cero anotaciones ¿Qué? Aunque parezca callado trato de ser un buen estudiante. El profesor entro rápidamente por lo que comenzamos a dar clases, a pesar de ser muy temprano y me sentía muy cansado. Creo que si duermo unos cinco minutos no pasara nada ¿o sí? Ya ni siquiera escucho lo que dice el profesor…

* * *

_**-*Sueño*- (Narración normal)**_

_En una montaña, se podía apreciar los bellos arboles alrededor de esta, las flores que comenzaban a florecer llenando esa montaña de una vista de ensueño, pero eso no era lo primordial en ese cuadro era otra cosa. Algo que marcaría para siempre dos jóvenes vidas…_

_Muy cerca de un árbol de cerezo al que suavemente se le caía sus pétalos embelleciendo más la vista si eso era posible se encontraban dos niños de no más de 5 años de edad. No hablaban, no se miraban. Pero a pesar de no hacer algún tipo de contacto, no se sentían incomodos por la situación es más, la compañía los reconfortaba de alguna manera. Todo debido al último acontecimiento que experimentaron ambos, algo que quizás sea difícil de superar… pero es algo que solo el tiempo lo decidirá._

_-Sabes, mi mama dice que no iremos de esta ciudad – hablo finalmente uno de ellos y fue el niño. –Y me dijo que no sabe cuándo regresaremos –_

_- … - la otra persona era una niña que aun tenia puesta un vendaje en su cabeza a causa de un accidente que tuvo. Pero no dijo nada solo agacho la cabeza y se giró de lado contrario evitando mirar al niño._

_-Oye…_

_-…-_

_-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –_

_-…-_

_-Yeoo… -_

_-…-_

_-¡Oye hazme caso! – _

_El niño perdió la paciencia y tomo del hombro a la niña girándola bruscamente algo que seguro se abra arrepentido… ya que aquella niña derramaba lágrimas y parecían que iba en aumento._

_-Y-ya te oí n-no me g-grites – decía entrecortada la pequeña niña de pelo rubios –te oí b-bien –_

_-Perdón, no debí haberte jalado de esa forma – se arrepintió el niño –Pero sabes… yo de verdad no quiero irme de aquí –_

_-Pero tienes que hacerlo, ya que tus padres se irán tienes que ir con ellos ¿no? – Analizo la niña –T-tienes que irte…_

_De nuevo silencio, pero esta vez ya era uno incómodo… pero el niño haría algo antes de irse y lo haría… ahora_

_-Por eso antes de irme te diré de nuevo mi promesa: __Prometo protegerte de toda persona que te haga daño aun cuando no esté cerca estaré presente de alguna forma, cuando te sientas mal prometo estar a tu lado en donde sea que me lleven mis padres llegare lo más rápido posible en tu ayuda. Si tienes ganas de llorar avísame y llorare contigo aun si no esté aquí sentiré que estas triste y llorare por ti. Prometo estar a tu lado siempre… aunque me lleve años regresare a esta ciudad solo para buscarte a ti… -_

_La niña ya no lo contuvo más y comenzó a llorar queriendo desahogar todo lo que le sucedió, primero pierde a sus padres y ahora él se iba tal vez lejos y tal vez… para siempre._

_-Yeo no llores, aunque sea por hoy trata de estar con una sonrisa ¿sí? – aunque el niño le pidió eso él sentía su vista vidriosa, también tenía ganas de llorar pero lo aguantaba lo más que podía – Sabes creo que siento algo más dentro… creo que m-me gustas… y quería decírtelo antes de irme – dijo el niño sonando lo más seguro que podía asi que disculpa lo que hare pero quiero llevar este recuerdo conmigo –_

_La pequeña estaba impactada por la confesión de su ¿amigo? Quizás aún lo sea, pero tenía que admitirlo le gustaba el niño de mirada rojiza. Él se comenzaba a acercar, la niña se dejó llevar. Por más de que eran muy jóvenes como para adentrarse en un tema muy profundo como lo es el amor, parecían complementarse perfectamente. Estaban tan cerca que hasta podían sentir la respiración de la otra persona, hasta que sucedió se dieron su primer beso, claro aunque algo torpe debido a su corta edad. Pero eso no le importaba a ellos, solo querían sentir la presencia de la otra persona. Luego de unos segundos se separaron mirándose sonrojados el uno al otro._

_-Por favor sé que pido demasiado pero espérame hasta que vuelva a este lugar – pidió el niño abrazándola demostrando que quería cuidarla con su vida –Solo espérame…_

_-Lo hare… prometo que lo hare hasta que vuelvas… Red_

_***-Fin de sueño*- (Narración de Red nuevamente)**_

* * *

-Red-san… Red-san…

-Cinco minutos más mamá – dije continuando medio dormido.

-Pero yo no soy…

-Asi que se la pasa dormido Red-kun – escuche una voz tétrica, me desperté y levante la vista tratando de enfocar mi visión. Listo ahora ¿Dónde estaba?

-¿Dónde está mi cama? - pregunte convencido de que estaba en mi casa.

De repente escuche como personas se comenzaban a reír a carcajadas, pero porque, mas importante ¿Por qué estaban en mi cuarto? Esperen… ¡Ay no, estoy en clases!

-Oh ya parece que está con nosotros me alegra, espero que también le agrade la tarea de literatura que deben entregar mañana, planeaba dárselos la semana que viene pero gracias a este joven será hoy y me la tienen que entregar mañana a primera hora… Espero que le sirva de lección para no quedarse a dormir otro día Red-kun –

Ahora sentía auras oscuras y cientos de miradas inyectadas en mí, genial mi suerte va en aumento.

-Si maestro, discúlpeme – al menos me disculpe pero sé que con eso no bajará la tarea.

-Muy bien sigamos con…

Ya ni escuche y me dedique a mirar por la ventana, ahora ya no recuerdo si soñé algo o de que trataba si lo soñé, pero sentía que algo iba a pasar dentro de muy poco.

Luego de un rato toco el timbre para almorzar, luego de eso teníamos que ir a los clubes que elegimos. En mi caso elegí natación ya que no era como Green que entro en uno de intelecto.

Luego de comer algo de la cantina ya que no cargue mi comida por lo tarde que salí comencé a encaminarme hacia el patio, específicamente a la piscina ya que hay es donde se realizan las reuniones del club de natación. Al llegar veo que algunos ya están en el agua y otros siendo instruidos por lo que yo creo que es la presidenta del club.

-Recuerden… traten de no respirar mientras estén bajo el agua o de lo contrario les dará pánico en medio de la sesión –

Al acercarme note que se trataba de una peli naranja un poco más baja que yo, pero demostraba seguridad y determinación.

-Oh tú debes ser el nuevo – me hablo en lo que yo llegaba – Espero que este club sea de tu agrado – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? –

-Soy Red – dije carente de expresiones.

- ¿Red? ¡Vaya coincidencia volvernos a encontrarnos! ¡Mucho gusto mi nombre es…

Y desde ese momento el club comenzó a interesarme más de lo usual.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches! O días depende de la hora en que lean esto pero esto lo termine antes de irme a dormir, De nuevo disculpas, no tenía una buena inspiración y el colegio/preparatoria no me deja dormir D: esperen… lo último es mi hermanito recién nacido xD**

**Bueno como se darán cuenta será una historia corta pero centrada en SpecialShipping aunque de momento parece que no verdad? **

**Bueno más misterios encierra este capítulo pero me gusta escribirlo asi ¿por qué? No lo se c: bueno pasemos a los reviews ermozos x3**

**Red'n'Yellow-sempai: **_**si si si… en serio no es gracioso cuando tus amigas te arrastran a cosas como la foto, al menos las mías que son un tanto rara jajaja!, la relación entre Red y Yellow se ira lentamente, no me quiero apurar con esos dos. Pero eso si seguro ya se imagina que ocurrirá ahora ¿no? Sapphire de seguro siempre tendrá en cuenta las cosas que compran recordando a su querido y "raro" chico de ensueños. Jajajaja XD**_

**Kari McCartney: **_**Nop aún no habrá songfic *risa maliciosa* asi que aun tienes que esperar c: Me asusto eso de Pedófila ._. Pero mientras no me toques a Silver bien por mi x3 espero que te guste este capi y espero tus historias como siempre n.n o no habrá marcha imperial *risa maligna***_

**Red-y-Yellow: **_**Lo siento pero aun seguirán las incógnitas, al menos por unos dos capítulos más, pero no se preocupe pronto se descubrirá el gran misterio tras estos misterios que doy, espero le guste el capitulo!**_

**Siiilveeer: **_**su review! Asjasjas no creo que sea dulce porque la pantalla no es dulce .w. **_

**SrtaOwl: **_**gracias por dejar un comentario y perdón por la demora las clases son malas ¬¬**_

**Plati368: **_**Pronto saldrán el duo comico pero siempre los guardo para más adelante y el pasado que tiene que descubrir Yellow está muy cerca de resolverse, hasta luego**_

* * *

_**Nota: **_**Para los que leen mi otro fic "Una historia Diferente" dentro de poco ya lo actualizare asi que pido un poco más de paciencia por favor n.n aah si y de seguro ya se imaginan quien es la presidenta del club de natación aunque fue demasiado obio creo XD **

**El siguiente capitulo seguirá desde el punto de vista de Red pero solo hasta la mitad luego volvemos con Yellow. ¡Cuídense se lo desea SaRashi! =w= **


	6. Visita Inesperada

…**Gomen al final daré las explicaciones.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Nada y repito NADA de pokemon me pertenece *llora a su habitación***_

* * *

***-****Visita inesperada***

Al acercarme note que se trataba de una peli naranja un poco más baja que yo, pero demostraba seguridad y determinación.

-Oh tú debes ser el nuevo – me hablo en lo que yo llegaba – Espero que este club sea de tu agrado – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? –

-Soy Red – dije carente de expresiones.

- ¿Red? ¡Vaya coincidencia volvernos a encontrarnos! ¡Mucho gusto mi nombre es…

Y desde ese momento el club comenzó a interesarme más de lo usual.

-Mi nombre es Misty, soy la encargada del club de natación – continuo.

Bueno al menos ya se su nombre, pero aún no me atraía mucho el club de natación. Pero como no tengo alternativas debo quedarme aquí.

-Igual – dije solamente al momento de que una chica de pelo corto la comenzaba a llamar.

Y asi estuve por una hora, practicando y nadando. Al final se cumplieron las dos horas del periodo del club, asi que tome mis cosas y me retire sin despedirme de nadie. Bueno ahora tenía que regresar rápidamente a mi casa y rogar que mi suerte haya mejorado y el bus esta vez no me pase.

La parada del bus queda bastante cerca del instituto por lo que tendría que poder llegar antes de que parta del lugar. Es raro. Siento algo extraño pero ¿Qué será? Alrededor no veo nada. Oh bueno lo meditare después.

Logre divisar al vehículo, por fin sube de nivel mi suerte. Me puse los auriculares y elegí una música al azar del reproductor.

"_**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidare la fecha. Coincidimos sin pensar el tiempo y el lugar"**_

Bueno lo admito, no soy del tipo romántico pero esta música por alguna razón me causa nostalgia. Es como si me hablara de algún acontecimiento que tuve, solo que no recuerdo cual. De tanto pensar creo que me hizo doler la cabeza. Por eso no pienso tanto sobre esas cosas, creo que es un bloqueo que tengo sobre algo. En fin ya llegue a mi destino me dispuse para bajar, cuando bajo miro por algún motivo al fondo y veo a un sujeto encapuchado, de nuevo la sensación rara. Tal vez no debería ignorar esto sin embargo lo mío no es pensar demasiado.

Llegue a casa y al entrar la sensación de comida inunda mi nariz, hipnotizado busco el origen del olor que me llevo hasta la cocina. Veo que mamá prepara la cena y es uno de mis platillos favoritos. Siento que la baba se me cae pero con semejante platillo frente mío era una misión imposible no hacerlo.

-Red ¡límpiate que estas ensuciando la cocina! – El trance desaparece gracias a la voz de mi madre por lo que tuve que limpiarme –Vamos ya no eres un niño para que hagas eso – decía mientras se alejaba un poco.

- Lo sé pero es imposible resistirse – dije mientras me escabullía hacia la comida, prepare mi dedo para probar el pedazo de cielo (lo que a mi parecer era) estaba tan cerca casi puedo saborearlo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra jovencito! – Pare completamente cuando escuche el tono de voz empleado, solo lo había escuchado muy pocas veces. Trague saliva esperando lo peor –Primero debes cambiarte, luego podrás comer – decía mientras tenía un sonrisa siniestra.

Una gota de sudor se me corría por la frente, a veces mamá tenía sus ataques de bipolaridad y daba miedo. Asentí y corrí (literalmente) a cambiarme, me coloque unos jeans con una playera y baje más tranquilo. La mesa ya estaba colocada. Procedí a sentarme y esperar a mi madre para poder comer.

-¡Gracias por la comida! – dije agradeciendo comenzando a comer.

¡Lo sabía! Esto era un manjar del cielo, podía saborear cada especia era sencillamente perfecto.

-Cielos Red, como te ensucias – dijo mamá mientras me limpiaba con una servilleta – listo mucho mejor procura no ensuciarte tanto ¿de acuerdo? –

¡Alto! Esto ya había ocurrido, bueno siempre me ensucio cuando me emociono al comer… pero ese gesto ya había ocurrido antes. De nuevo un dolor de cabeza e imágenes quieren aparecer en mi cabeza.

-Red ¿Qué tienes? – escuche la voz preocupada de mamá pero un recuerdo apareció.

* * *

_***-Flash Back-* (narración normal)**_

_Cerca del mediodía dos niños se la pasaban divirtiendo felizmente en la casa del niño. La niña había ido a visitarla mientras su madre ayudaba a preparar el almuerzo con la madre del niño ya que almorzarían todos juntos. La pequeña adoraba visitar a su amigo y también era el único que poseía ya que le costaba entablar una conversación con otros niños del parque por lo tímida que era de no ser que el niño se le acerco a conversar con ella no serían amigos el día de hoy._

_-¡Niños el almuerzo está listo! – Anuncio la madre de la pequeña -¡Vengan a comer! –_

_-Ya escuchaste ¡El ultimo que llega es una tortuga! – decía animado el niño, mientras salía cual correcaminos en dirección del comedor siendo seguido por la niña que pedia que la espere. _

_-Que prisa lleva este pequeño como siempre – decía sonriendo la madre de la pequeña rubia – Cuando crezca será un joven muy activo –_

_-¿tú crees? Yo pienso que solo es asi cuando de comer se trata – respondía riendo la madre del niño _

_El niño hacia caso omiso a la conversación que llevaban ambas señoras, mientras que se ocupaba de comer. La niña lo miraba mientras sacaba un pañuelo._

_- Como te ensucias – le reprocho mientras le limpiaba la boca, las madres miraban atentas ante aquel gesto. Sabían que la pequeña era bondadosa y pensaban que en el futuro sería una gran chica –Listo procura no ensuciarte tanto ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo mientras le daba una tierna sonrisa._

_-D-de acuerdo – respondió sintiéndose un poco avergonzado reanudando su trabajo de terminar su comida._

_Terminaron de comer y las madres recogieron los platos, mientras los niños se limpiaban las manos._

_-¡Gracias por la comida! – Agradeció el pequeño -¡Vamos Yeo terminemos de jugar! – dijo rápidamente mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga comenzando a correr de nuevo hacia donde estaban jugando._

_- ¡Ahh! ¡Más despacio! – suplico la niña ante tal velocidad, a veces su amigo llevaba unas prisas tremenda._

_***-Fin Flash Back-* (Red's POV)**_

* * *

-Red… hijo ¿Te encuentras bien? –

¿Qué fue eso? Parecía extraño de nuevo veo a esos niños sin embargo ¿Quiénes son?

-¿Red? – escucho la voz de mi madre que me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Si mamá? – respondí ya en la tierra.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? De repente te quedaste en blanco –

- Ah nada. Oye mamá ¿Conoces a una niña rubia? – pregunte para saber si mamá sabía algo.

-¿Porque preguntas Red? –

-No lo sé muy bien, pero por alguna extraña razón una niña pequeña rubia se me viene a la mente –

Mamá se levanta del lugar un tanto seria y me da la espalda. Esperaba una respuesta a mi incógnita, pasaron algunos segundos para que de nuevo mirara en mi dirección.

-Pues la verdad no lo sé hijo – decía mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla – Quizas pronto resuelvas el misterio –

-Ya veo… bueno iré a hacer mis deberes si necesitas algo llámame – dije retirándome del lugar con esa duda de la niña rubia.

Creo que de momento me quedare con la duda de quién era esa niña, en fin mejor termino los deberes pronto para irme a dormir. Nadar resulta agotador más si no estoy acostumbrado. A veces me pregunto si los profesores te dejan tareas para torturar a los alumnos o es motivo de venganza por haberme quedado dormido. La tarea parecía infinita, bueno no tanto pero creo no poder terminar a tiempo para descansar un poco más. Me apoye más a la mesa mientras una suave melodía de un lugar desconocido comenzaba a tranquilizarme. Creo que daré una pequeña siesta y luego continuare con la tarea.

* * *

**(Yellow POV)**

-Listo termine la tarea, sí que era mucha – dije mientras cerraba mi cuaderno de matemáticas –No va ni dos semanas y ya nos ponen mucha tarea –

Me levante de mi escritorio para pasar por mi ropero buscando mi pijama, me visto despaciosamente mientras tatareo una melodía que escuchaba desde niña solo que no recuerdo quien me la enseñó o donde la aprendí, pero no le doy tanta importancia. Ya era muy entrada de noche, apague las luces de mi habitación y me dispuse a acurrucarme en la cama junto a Chuchu que siempre duerme conmigo.

-¡Knock Knock Knock! –

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Fue mi imaginación ¿Verdad? Por favor digan que sí.

-¡KNOCK KNOCK KNOC! –

-¡Miauuuu! – Chuchu se levantó de golpe asustada por el aumento de intensidad del golpe.

-Ay no ¿Qué hago? ¿Llamar a Blue? No ya es muy tarde. Tu puedes Yellow solo necesitas algún arma. Iré a la cocina – Busque y encontré una sartén no muy pesada –Bien si es algún tipo de asesino con esto lo golpeare –

- ¡Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock! – Los golpes eran más repetitivos.

Con algo de miedo… bueno con mucho miedo me acerque a la puerta de entrada. Y con mucho cuidado la abrí preparándome para lo peor.

De repente oigo un fuerte estruendo en el cielo, un relámpago alumbra la noche un gran destello revela una gran silueta totalmente encapuchada ¡Eso no podía ser bueno! ¡Ahora si estoy asustada pero BIEN ASUSTADA!

-Porque tienes…

-¡AHHHHH LARGO DE AQUÍ! –

Le propine un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejando fuera de sí. Aproveche el momento para llamar a alguien.

-Por favor que conteste – pedia mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte.

-_¿Hola? – _escuche la voz de la otra línea algo dormida

-¡BLUE! ¡UNA LUZ LUEGO LA CAPUCHA Y DESPUES LA SARTEN! –

-_¡Espera más despacio! No entiendo de qué hablas es tarde y podría despertar a mis padres –_

_-_De acuerdo… Me preparaba para dormir –

_-aja –_

_-_De repente escuche unos golpes provenientes de la puerta de abajo –

-_Yellow dime que no te bajaste – _ahora su tono era totalmente despierta.

-Pues indefensa no me baje, tome una sartén para defenderme – dije tratando de calmarla.

-_Bueno luego ¿Qué paso? ¡Cuenta! –_

_-_Pues abrí lentamente la puerta y vi un sujeto totalmente encapuchado y luego sonó un gran estruendo y la figura brillo con la luz por lo que me asuste y lo golpee fuerte –

-_Y el sujeto ¿se defendió? –_

_-_No, ahora esta inconsciente en la entrada de la casa y no sé qué hacer ¿Llamo a la policía? –

-_No lo hagas, quédate vigilando en un momento estoy allí, adiós –_

_-_Adiós Blue –

Corte la llamada y mire al sujeto empezaba a moverse ¡Eso no podía ser bueno! Me prepare para el segundo golpe.

-¡Espera no me golpees soy

-¡AAAHHHHH LARGOOOOOOOO! -

-¡CLANK! –

Creo que ahora si lo golpee fuerte, ahora sí estará noqueado.

-Blue ven pronto – dije mientras miraba al sujeto en el suelo.

* * *

**Enserio lo siento por dejar de lado este fic :c pensé en cancelarlo pero de la nada pff llego la inspiración y me hizo escribir de nuevo también tuve un momento de depresión por lo que si escribía el capítulo sería triste pero por Arceus fue lo contrario . Mejorando las cosas ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno, ahora sí tengo mucho tiempo libre. **

**Bueno dejando de lado la explicación. Creo que este capítulo me salió serio y un tanto gracioso a la vez (no se porque) pero me permite continuar con el trama más fácilmente. Y decir de que no pasara de los diez capítulos y quizas un epilogo. Bueno pasemos a los reviews antes de que me maten XD**

**Red-Y-Yellow: **_**si el colegio es malo! Mas si tienes exámenes de semestre y es tu último año! Dx pero bueno al fin las vacaciones, creo que particularmente me encanta escribir con mucho suspense en esta historia ya que con el pasado de los dos puedo sacar mucho jugo de eso, ya que por capitulo se revelan hechos importantes. Ah y gomen por tardar demasiado.**_

**Plati368: **_**No no no no no! Poner a Misty con Red es como decir poner a Yellow con Gold! .-. no me gusta para nada esa pareja (quizas hasta el punto de matar quizas….) **_

**Kari McCartney: **_**Como soy artista tengo que cantar si o si pero delante de tus padres es demasiado raro no se por qué .w. pero bueno esa es otra historia. Por suerte no duermo en clases o si no ya no tendre marcha para escuchar TwT. Oh si la parte de Clannad pero creo que no lo saque de ahí creo… Sueños sueños everywhere Dx y no , no te dire si abra o no mangapokeshipping :3 tu quieres un hermano… y yo una hermana! *Llora por la casa* y si habrá capitulo de una historia diferente y un oneshot especial pronto c: **_

_**Red'n'Yellow: Claro que le dire sempai es divertido decirlo asi. En lo personal prefiero a la Misty del anime, del manga no tanto y del juego mucho menos por su maldito Starmie, me costaba mucho pero luego atrape a Static(mi Pikachu hembra) y fue otra historia jajaja. Y si eso será un gran obstáculo en el futuro (como se vio en el primer capitulo) pero eso ayudara mucho aunque parece contradictorio. Si a mi también me pasa eso de que tienes sueños raros y de repente viene mi mama y olvido lo que soñé. Si los niños tienen mucho asco al amor de muy pequeños pero como ellos querían pactar una promesa me parecio lindo la idea del pequeño besito. Sobre el fic que le comente la otra vez ya lo voy a terminar me encuentro de mejor estado. Cuidese c:**_

_**Eitheny: no es dulce y la puede hacer daño D: oo electrocularla espero que ya hayas comido xD hasta luego n.n**_

_**Larareshiram97: al fin ya lo subi y veo que termino tu historia que bueno que ya la continuaste n.n y tiene un buen comienzo hasta luego :D**_

_**En fin ya tengo sueño y ya casi es media noche y mañana es lunes, pero me da igual porque estoy de vacaciones jajajaja xD adioshito y tratare de subir mas rápido c:**_


End file.
